guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chest
I noticed yesterday that there still chests that are NOT locked! Only the chests with an area name (e.g. "Krytan Chest") are locked. --Tetris L 19:16, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :Are you talking about mission related chests or normal loot chests (like the ones before the update)? --Xeeron 19:47, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Normal loot chests. I was questing in the Northern Shiverpeaks yesterday (Deldrimor Bowl) when I stumbled across a few unlocked chests. Got one blue and a purple item out of them. --Tetris L 21:27, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Hmmm there are the quest chests for The Deserters in that area, might be those, they drop normal loot. If not, my best guess is that ANet forgot to remove some of the normal chests. --Xeeron 21:38, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Those maybe the chests for that quest, but I have seen the old chests in Dreadnought's Drift with my own eyes a week ago...The Strong Box and the Lost Chest. --Karlos 21:55, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Indeed, it was The Deserters area. Why are those chests related to that quest anyway? You don't have to open the chest to recover the stolen goods. The quest log updates when you kill them and you're done. --Tetris L 21:57, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::They are guarded by the deserters and usually no 3 chests are that close to each other --Xeeron 22:43, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) I added some pages for specific chest types since I thought it would be useful to know which chests can produce max items, which chests are guaranteed to produce max items and which items can be obtained from which chests. -- Gordon Ecker 08:18, 18 February 2006 (CST) :I don't think it is true (though I have no proof right now), that the high end area chests always drop max items. -PanSola 13:01, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::Well if it is true that only certain items spawn from certain chests, then it's a great idea to have specific pages for each chest. 69.124.143.230 14:56, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::I was thinking that all the chests would be initially tagged as either always max or never max, then if some chests were to be observed to do both (Maguuma Chests, Elonian Chests and Shiverpeak Chests are likely candidates), those chests would be retagged as sometimes max. -- Gordon Ecker 07:07, 22 February 2006 (CST) Chest drops Should we actually collect data of chest drops in some way? As we are now collecting frop rates of some monster types, why not those of chests. --Gem 18:44, 5 March 2006 (CST) :That's an excellent idea. The data rate will likely be much slower, but in time will also prove valuable especially combined with the monster drops in the same area. --Karlos 21:03, 5 March 2006 (CST) I've made a statistic of drops from 600 gold chests (both Canthan and Tiryan). The ratio between uncommon and rare items is 2:1. My exact results are 96 uncommon and 47 rare items. However from all this drops I got no more than 10 useful items and about 5 superior runes. Couldn't we ALSO collect data for UNLOCKED chests? Including what skins they drop, that would be interesting. (Got a crystalline out of kilroy the other day :-)) --Rai 22:17, 20 May 2006, GMT. High End Chests Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place...but I think we should say which are High End and which are not...After all opening chests is a title...and besides, I'm curious to know if the Elonian Keys work or not...I don't want to waste my money either! :Elonian and Canthan are not. Everyhting after those points are. -PanSola 16:20, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::Current discussion about this is in Talk:Title#Treasure Hunter Track. I believe PanSola is correct, but I would like full confirmation. As soon as we have 100% confirmation on all chests I plan to put the info in this article. --Rainith 16:27, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::How about adding partial info on the ones we have confirmed, leaving unconfirmed ones blank for now. It might benefit ppl to have some info available first as opposed to completed info a few days later. -PanSola 18:19, 3 May 2006 (CDT) anyone know? exactly how a locked chest works? Like does it only drop items found in that region, or mission, or explorable area? like there are no mantle in some maguuma areas, would it drop "mantle" drops in an area because mantle are in the region? stuff liek that. Anyways if mnobody knows I can start on that project :) Eh, I'll just do it anyways in my namespace. But if someone knows please stop me haha.(Not a fifty five 02:03, 2 October 2006 (CDT)) :I don't know that we know for certain, but it seems to me that chests only drop stuff from the area not region that they are located in. I base this off the fact that I have never seen/heard of Titan Armor dropping from any chest in the Ring of Fire Islands other than those in Hell's Precipice and have never seen/heard of any Mursaat Garments being found in chests in Hell's Precipice. --Rainith 11:08, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ah that's true hmmm... Well I'm starting a data collection for ascalon chests to see stuff like what will drop where, do the monsters level in the region affect the chests? etc. Anyone can do help with this as the keys cost 5k for 100 lol. So far I've done enough data on the first proh mission, I'd appareciate help on the other ascalon areas. (Not a fifty five 11:50, 2 October 2006 (CDT)) Anyways this project is being started in my namespace here. List exact stats for all items from ascalon chests. Preferably stick to one area and if the area has not been documnted yet add that area's name. (Not a fifty five 19:39, 2 October 2006 (CDT)) Gold items, low-end chests and the wisdom title track Can Ascalon and Shing Jea chests drop gold items? If not, what is the cheapest chest that can be used for the wisdom title? -- Gordon Ecker 20:24, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :no they can't. However, the best chests for golds/price of key are, in fact, Fow simply because of the rate. If you're going group chest running, however, nahpui is the best place to go: 450g a key, and 8 people for testing purples. You'll usually get one gold a run for an average of like 600g (Not a fifty five 20:36, 20 October 2006 (CDT)) Domain of Anguish Demonic Chests are the standard Domain of Anguish chests. The Torc'qua Chest is an unlocked quest reward chest like the ones in the fissure and underworld, which is spawned when you defeat Lord Jadoth and always drops exactly one Margonite Gemstone (at least according to the article for the Mallyx the Unyielding quest). -- Gordon Ecker 22:13, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Apparently Torc'qua chests work similar to locked chests, dropping one gem for each party member, but don't require keys. -- Gordon Ecker 07:12, 6 December 2006 (CST) should all the different chest names redirect to this page? because some do and some dont.--Coloneh RIP 22:25, 4 January 2007 (CST) Halls chest if anyone wants to put that in the page.. the new one is like 3 metres high now, you could fit several ppl in it :p — Skuld 18:14, 9 February 2007 (CST) :I uploaded a new version and added it. --AntiLamer 17:19, 3 April 2007 (CDT) where is the demonic chest? yeah they are in domain of anguish, yes i perfectly know about that and in the beginning of domain of anguish there were lots of them but and almost always on the same spot, but nowadays i cant find one. Looks like they have disappeared or became very rare. And yes i am not the only one i have spoken to many more people who had the same problem. Anyone knows how this comes? You'll get to see that chest after you kill the mob around the chest. They are invisible until you kill the surrounding mob in DoA anyway. Chests Just asking, was that text you can click always there, because in the years i'm playing, i've never seen it.(ofcourse i can be blind:P).Jelmewnema 12:12, 30 March 2007 (CDT) I've never seen the "UseKeyCancel" part if that's what you're talking about, the rest had always been there.86.128.224.83 10:23, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Treasure Elona's unlocked Treasure DOES add a point to your treasure hunter title the FIRST time you get it, am I right? Politicalmind 12:28, 22 April 2007 (CDT)